


any hole possible (make you beg for it)

by pinkalchemy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkalchemy/pseuds/pinkalchemy
Summary: Reckon we could break a new record? :)For what, longest fuck?Yibo asks.No,Xiao Zhan sends.How many times I can make you come, obviously
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 65
Kudos: 399
Collections: BJYX Exchange 2020





	any hole possible (make you beg for it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



Yibo is getting his makeup touched up when he unlocks his phone - finally able to look at his notifications without anyone peering over his shoulder - angling it away from his current makeup artist. There’s a few from his private Weibo account, a news article, and WeChat. Ignoring the others, he clicks on WeChat, glancing around the empty room and up at his makeup artist. Only then does he click on the unread message from Xiao Zhan, sent around an hour ago.

 _Baby,_ is what Yibo sees, thankful for his previously mastered skill in the art of the poker face.

_Today’s a slow one for once. What’s on Lao Wang’s schedule today?_

_Photoshoot and CF filming,_ Yibo replies, snaps a selfie and sends it to him.

 _Ah, Lao Wang is too pretty! Such a small face!_ Yibo holds in a laugh, covers his phone and closes his eyes when his makeup artist sprays his face with setting spray. Xiao Zhan sends him a selfie back, looking soft and bare-faced at home. Yibo breathes out a sigh as his makeup artist walks off, leaving him alone. He doesn't allow himself to think too much about being there with Xiao Zhan, because instead of that he gets told he’s due back for shooting in two. But Xiao Zhan echoes his thoughts with a message that reads: _Wish you were here._

Yibo can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips, waiting as Xiao Zhan types out another message.

But then: _Wish I could see your pretty face with my cum on it._

Yibo’s hands pause and his jaw almost drops but he catches himself, hearing his manager call his name from the corner of the room. This is not the first time Xiao Zhan has sent him messages like this, and it certainly won’t be the last time, but he still finds himself caught off guard every time. The ever professional Xiao Zhan, sending his boyfriend explicit texts while said boyfriend is working. Who would’ve known? Yibo has no time to entertain him or the thought of it, though, leaving him on read.

Yibo has another few messages the next time he checks his phone - in the car on the way to his next shoot. 

_Or you can come on me, Wang Laoshi~_

Yibo almost chokes.

_When is your next day off?_

_Actually, days off, because you’re gonna need more than one_

_Reckon we could break a new record? :)_

_For what, longest fuck?_ Yibo asks.

 _No,_ Xiao Zhan sends. _How many times I can make you come, obviously_

Yibo’s breath catches at that.

 _Do you want me to have a boner during this photoshoot?_ Yibo sends.

 _Hm,_ is the reply he gets. _If you do, I want photos_

Yibo sends a meme of Jiang Cheng rolling his eyes.

 _Don’t send me Zhuocheng when I’m thinking of when I next get to see you,_ Xiao Zhan says. 

Yibo looks out the window and notices they’re almost at the next location. He considers locking his phone so he doesn’t think about whatever Xiao Zhan has to say while shooting, but…

Xiao Zhan sends him a mirror selfie. He’s in a black, tight top and shorts, sweat making his skin shine. The way his arms are angled makes them look thicker than usual and his thighs look _so_ good. Yibo guesses he’s probably just been working out. That or getting off. 

_Just thought… we haven’t tried mirror sex yet,_ Yibo reads as he bites his lip. _Don’t you wanna see how good you look when you’re getting fucked?_

Yibo is definitely not going to think about that during his shoot.

His fingers itch to look at his messages when he’s getting his hair sprayed for the third time that day, but there are too many people around him - the bustling of hairstylists, makeup artists, photographers, his manager, all combined to give him enough reason to play a mindless game on his phone. It’s not until he gets a ten-minute refresh break where he manages to haul up in a corner on his own with some peace, quiet, and Xiao Zhan’s messages. He should know better, but.

_Bet you'd get cum all over the mirror though_

_Fuck, it's been too long 😔_

Something - or many things - flutters in Yibo. Xiao Zhan's arousal and longing are something he badly relates to. _Maybe if you hadn't cancelled on me last time,_ is what Yibo sends, though. He sends a couple of laughing emojis so Xiao Zhan knows he's not serious, knowing sometimes these things can't be helped. Xiao Zhan sends him a meme of Yibo looking surprised. 

_You're asking for it, Wang Yibo_

_Asking for what 😉😋_

He waits for Xiao Zhan to reply, staring at his phone in anticipation. Xiao Zhan sends him a photo, and Yibo suppresses a gasp as the picture loads. Xiao Zhan’s got his top lifted enough that Yibo can see his happy trail that’s starting to grow back, and his hand is down his boxers, clearly holding his dick. Yibo is aware they’re going into very dangerous territory, but like he’d tell Xiao Zhan off for it when he _wants_ this much. He knows Xiao Zhan knows he’d be careful, or he wouldn’t have sent it.

 _Gonna make you want it so bad you won't know what to do with yourself,_ Xiao Zhan sends underneath. 

_I want it now,_ Yibo replies and snaps a selfie that only shows his lips to his neck, mouth slightly open. 

_Fuck_

_I'll make you beg for it_

Yibo takes a deep breath, wills his growing hard-on to go down even as his words contradict him. _Please do, Xiao Laoshi_

Yibo is called back all too soon and isn’t able to safely look at his phone until he’s in the car home, which of course is when his manager decides to talk through his schedule with him. Once he’s reminded he has a couple of days off, he pulls up Xiao Zhan’s messages. The service is shit where they are for whatever reason, though, and he’s tired as all hell, unable to really concentrate or appreciate his messages. What wakes him up is the pictures that take forever to load. They’re of Xiao Zhan in multiple outfits, asking him which one is best. Stupid question, because Xiao Zhan could wear a plastic bag and still outshine every single person in the room.

Yibo doesn’t say that, but he does say: _you’re hot no matter what, so_

 _Not bad yourself ❤️_ , Xiao Zhan says. _Let me know when you’re home._

The corners of Yibo’s lips quirk up as his thumb rubs over the screen of his phone. He misses him so much. Too much, really. But Xiao Zhan isn’t in Beijing, having schedule elsewhere. So… photos, texts, and calls are all he can really get right now.

 _I’m home,_ Yibo sends him when they pull up to his place. _Wish you were here too._

Yibo pockets his phone and grabs his bag from the car, all too ready to spend half an hour in the shower and collapse in bed after. Once he’s inside, he dumps his shoes and bag at the door and heads straight to the kitchen, turning the kettle on. He then makes his way to his bedroom, taking off his jacket on the way. He’s loosening his tie when he stops dead in his tracks, one foot in his room. The sight in front of him is unlike anything else.

“Took you long enough,” Xiao Zhan says, lying on Yibo’s bed in absolutely nothing. “Was starting to get a bit cold.”

Yibo might be laughing if he wasn’t recovering from shock, how’s and why’s on his mind as he licks his lips. 

“What are you doing here?” is the question he opts for.

“Good to see you too,” Xiao Zhan says with a laugh, patting the space beside him. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

Yibo runs a hand through his hair, well and truly astonished. “You’re not even supposed to be in Beijing.”

“That’s what you think,” Xiao Zhan says. “I may have slightly twisted the truth about my schedule.” Yibo opens his mouth, unsure of what to say but Xiao Zhan continues. “Enough talking, get over here.”

Despite still being confused, Yibo does what he’s told, like it’s ingrained in him. As soon as he’s near the bed, Xiao Zhan pulls on his loosened tie, bringing Yibo down to his level. “You look good.”

“So do you,” Yibo says, a little breathless as he looks down.

Xiao Zhan laughs. “You didn’t tell me what outfit was best, so I went with this instead.”

“Xiao Laoshi is so smart.”

Xiao Zhan hums and pulls Yibo into his lap, uncaring that his dick is pressed against Yibo’s clothes. “Let’s get you out of these, hm?”

“Please.”

Xiao Zhan takes off Yibo’s tie first and puts it to the side. “This is going to come in use later,” he says, making Yibo curious as he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt. Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide as he sees the baby pink choker around Yibo’s neck, previously hidden by his clothes. He strokes the material and tugs on it lightly to see how tight it is. 

“They had me wear it in the shoot,” Yibo says before Xiao Zhan can even ask. “I kept it on so I could send you pictures…”

Xiao Zhan kisses him then, one finger underneath the choker, and Yibo gasps into his mouth.

“I could still do with a photo,” Xiao Zhan says against Yibo’s lips. “For later.”

Yibo nods and lets Xiao Zhan take off the rest of his shirt, shrugging it off his arms when the buttons are undone. He gets off Xiao Zhan’s lap as he runs his fingers through his hair, feeling the rough texture of hairspray all through it. Not much he can do about that, though.

Xiao Zhan grabs his phone and snaps a few photos of Yibo, chest bare and choker looking pretty around his neck. Yibo feels a little exposed, but he knows he’s safe with Xiao Zhan. Besides, there’s something heady about the idea of Xiao Zhan looking at these photos when he’s lonely in a hotel room. With that thought, he lets Xiao Zhan pull at his lip with his free hand and licks at his fingers, letting them slide into his mouth. He sucks on them as Xiao Zhan takes a few more photos, watches as Xiao Zhan’s eyes flicker between him and his phone screen. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Xiao Zhan says as Yibo hums around his fingers, and then he’s pulling them out and sliding them down Yibo’s chin, neck, and chest. His wet fingers find Yibo’s nipple, and he rubs it between them, pinches and twists it enough to have Yibo gasping for the camera. Once he’s satisfied with his work, Xiao Zhan locks his phone and puts it to the side. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo calls, about to ask for more when Xiao Zhan dips his head and brings his mouth to Yibo’s nipple, sucking it between his lips while his fingers play with the other. Yibo’s fingers slide into Xiao Zhan’s hair, pulling slightly as he moans. Xiao Zhan then kisses his way up Yibo’s torso and nips at a spot in the middle of his chest. Yibo sighs and guides Xiao Zhan up to his face, pulling him in. It’s been weeks since he was last able to kiss Xiao Zhan like this, and he makes sure to pour all of his longing into it, savouring every moment. He runs his hands down Xiao Zhan’s sides as he breathes against his mouth. “Want you.”

Xiao Zhan smiles into the kiss, pulling Yibo against him. “Not yet.” His words seem to betray him though, as he gets Yibo out of his trousers and underwear in record time. Yibo’s half-hard cock rubs against his stomach when he draws him close again, making him moan into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Xiao Zhan grips Yibo’s hips when he starts moving against him, and pulls back slightly.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo whines, a pout forming. Xiao Zhan laughs, but kisses him again.

“I think we should shower.” Yibo raises an eyebrow.

“Shower? Really? Now?” he questions. “Do you really think I care about showering right now when you could just fuck me instead?”

“Oh, Yibo, baby,” Yibo knows he’s enjoying this. “You’re acting like I don’t know you like to be made to wait.”

Yibo feels his face heat up as he bites his lip. 

“Besides,” Xiao Zhan brings a hand up to Yibo’s chest with a smile. “Didn’t I say I’d make you beg?” He flicks Yibo’s nipple and Yibo moans despite himself, watching the amusement in Xiao Zhan’s eyes. Yibo hisses as Xiao Zhan twists his nipple particularly hard, yet his dick springs to life even more. Xiao Zhan then leans in and licks a stripe up Yibo’s neck, up to his ear. “If you’re good for me, you can have whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Yibo manages as Xiao Zhan nips at his lobe.

Xiao Zhan hums. “Can you do that for me, Yibo?” Yibo nods, and Xiao Zhan moves to his neck as he swallows, Yibo’s adam’s apple moving against his lips. “Good boy. Now let’s get you up before you’re too weak in the knees.”

“Shut up,” Yibo says with a roll of his eyes, making Xiao Zhan laugh and run out of hitting range.

Yibo’s shower is spacious, plenty big enough for the two of them, yet they press in close together as if there’s no room. Yibo’s still hard and heavy between his legs when he turns the hot water on, but he focuses on the feel of Xiao Zhan behind him keeping him grounded. He closes his eyes as the water sprays on them, and listens to Xiao Zhan uncap a bottle, hears the telltale noise of the shampoo coming out. Then he feels gentle fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and removing all the gel, hairspray and grime collected from work. Xiao Zhan is humming as he works, but Yibo can’t pinpoint the song, despite its familiarity. He knows it reminds him of the days of A-Ling, Xiao Zhan’s hums filling the hotel room as he towelled himself off. It’s comforting, to say the least.

“How was work?” Xiao Zhan asks as he washes the shampoo off and then repeats the process. “Hope you weren’t too distracted.”

“If I was, it would be your fault,” Yibo says. “Same old, same old.”

Xiao Zhan laughs. “Could just ignore me, or turn your phone off completely.”

Yibo shakes his head with a smile. “Is that what you would do if I was sending you horny messages?”

Xiao Zhan squeezes conditioner out onto his palm and runs it through Yibo’s hair. “Probably not.”

He goes quiet after that, and then Yibo feels the shower puff against his back, Xiao Zhan rubbing shower gel into his skin. He does it methodically, as if the two of them aren’t constantly working against time. But Yibo doesn’t interrupt him and simply enjoys the moment, hot water and gentle hands creating goosebumps on his skin. He then feels Xiao Zhan’s lips on his shoulder, chaste kisses being pressed against him, making him sigh under the water.

“Missed you,” Xiao Zhan says, his mouth sending vibrations through Yibo’s bones. It’s been weeks since they were able to be together properly, because even when in the same city, they could only spare hours between hectic schedules. Minutes between performances, backstage at the same events. “Miss you all the time.”

“Yeah.” Yibo tries not to get choked up. “I miss you more than you know.”

He feels Xiao Zhan’s lips form into a smile on his skin, and then he goes back to washing down Yibo’s back and arms. After a few moments, Xiao Zhan reaches his ass. He continues washing Yibo the way he has been doing, but Yibo’s senses are on high alert as he cleans everywhere. Yibo gasps when he feels fingers slip between his asscheeks, digging into the flesh lightly as they pull one aside.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, expectant.

“Sh, I’m just cleaning you,” Xiao Zhan says, but Yibo can hear the mirth in his voice. “You do want to be eaten out later, right?”

“Preferably sooner than later,” Yibo mutters.

Xiao Zhan slaps his ass then, wet sound resounding in the shower as well as Yibo’s loud gasp. “Brat. Turn around.”

Yibo’s dick that was starting to soften hardens again from the smack and his asscheek tingles lightly as he turns to face Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan begins cleaning his front, starting with his torso and slowly making his way down. _Oh no._ Yibo catches the minute quirk of the lips as Xiao Zhan reaches his dick, deliberately washing around it. Then, apparently, Xiao Zhan thinks it’s a great idea to lower himself onto his knees, as he does so while looking up at Yibo. He takes hold of him in his hand, and continues to “clean” him, face dangerously close. Close enough for Yibo to feel the breath Xiao Zhan lets out on his hardening cock, which is enough to make Yibo’s hips snap forward, all keyed up from Xiao Zhan’s teasing. The movement makes Yibo’s cock briefly touch Xiao Zhan’s face, and he ends up with precum on his nose.

“Wang Laoshi, that’s for later,” Xiao Zhan teases, laughing as he wipes his face. Yibo is seriously at the end of his already thin patience as Xiao Zhan gives his balls a squeeze while cleaning them. 

“I think I’m clean enough now, ge,” Yibo says, trying his best to sound neutral because sounding _too_ eager would just make Xiao Zhan tease him even further.

Xiao Zhan hums, moving to clean his legs and feet. “I’m not clean yet, though?”

Yibo sighs, waits for Xiao Zhan to finish before helping him back up. “I’ll help you, old man.”

“Not a chance,” Xiao Zhan says, “you only want to get your mouth on me. But have you earned it?”

Yibo gives him his best death glare. Xiao Zhan ignores him and washes himself, albeit very quickly compared to Yibo. He hadn’t had to have multiple changes of clothes, sweltering lights on him, and layer after layer of makeup on him all day, after all. Once he’s done, they step out of the shower and towel off, and Yibo is practically bouncing on his toes, moving quickly to his room.

Xiao Zhan follows after him. “Come and let me dry your hair.”

Yibo’s jaw drops. “Are you joking? It can dry itself.” He quickly rubs at it with a towel anyway.

“You’ll catch a cold.” Xiao Zhan is as attentive as ever. Which Yibo does love, but not when he’s trying to get Xiao Zhan’s dick in any hole possible.

“And yet I think I’ll die if you don’t fuck me within the next two minutes.” Yibo sees Xiao Zhan react to that, walking towards him with a stern look on his soft face. His dick definitely is not soft, and Yibo feels warm all over with want.

“You want it that badly?”

“You already know the answer to that.” Yibo makes himself comfortable on his bed, long limbs stretching out. “Come fuck me, gege.”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen at that, and Yibo watches as he grabs the tie from earlier. “Need some kind of signal instead of a safe word,” Xiao Zhan says, climbing onto the bed. “Because your mouth is going to be occupied.”

Yibo bites his lip, letting Xiao Zhan take his arms and tie them to the headboard. “I’ll never look at this tie the same again.”

“I’ll be sure of it,” Xiao Zhan says with a laugh. “Next time you wear it you’ll only think of me fucking you, yeah?”

“Like I don’t think about not being able to walk or talk on the regular,” Yibo says, rolling his eyes. Xiao Zhan practically chokes on air, despite everything _he’s_ said and done already. Yibo can’t help the smirk that pulls on his lips. “Uh, I’ll wink twice?”

“Sounds good,” Xiao Zhan agrees, checking Yibo over to make sure he’s not too uncomfortable. He straddles Yibo’s chest, knees either side of him, and brings a hand to his cock. Yibo watches as he loosely strokes it, opening his mouth ready. Xiao Zhan keeps him there for a moment, waiting. “Can I take photos of this too?”

Yibo’s heart thuds against his ribcage. This is new, but not entirely unexpected, he guesses. Yibo nods. “You can video it too, if you want.” Xiao Zhan smiles, running a hand through Yibo’s hair before he grabs his phone. 

“It’s just nice to remember how eager you look,” Xiao Zhan says, snapping a photo. “A real ego boost.”

“Like you need o-” Xiao Zhan slides his dick into Yibo’s mouth, shutting him up. He mumbles something that sounds like _finally_ , and definitely thinks it. Xiao Zhan takes a few more photos and a very short video as he slowly drags his cock in and out of Yibo’s mouth, other hand around the base. He then locks his phone and puts it down, hand coming to rest in Yibo’s hair. Yibo hums at the feeling, vibrating around Xiao Zhan’s cock. Xiao Zhan pulls all the way out to the tip, and smears precum and spit across Yibo’s mouth and cheek. Yibo swirls his tongue around the tip and then Xiao Zhan is pushing all the way back in, picking up the pace as he tightens his fingers around Yibo’s hair.

“You look so good like this,” Xiao Zhan says as Yibo hollows out his cheeks and sucks like he was made for it. “You have no idea how hard it is to not think about all the time with that mouth.”

Yibo would smirk and say some arrogant comment, but it’s a little hard when his mouth is so full. He angles his head, making it so Xiao Zhan’s cock hits the side of his mouth, creating an obscene image that makes Xiao Zhan moan loud and unrestrained -- something Yibo is glad nobody else ever gets to see. He slides all the way out again, and this time hits the back of Yibo’s throat when he pushes back in. Tears prick at the corners of Yibo’s eyes but he doesn’t care, letting Xiao Zhan fuck his mouth without restrain. His own cock is impossibly hard, but he focuses on the moans coming from the man above him and swallows around the cock heavy on his tongue. He’s choking the next moment but makes no effort to stop or signal, and Xiao Zhan strokes his head.

“You’re doing so good, you’re so good for me, Yibo,” he says, breathing heavy. Yibo can tell Xiao Zhan is close as tears spill out his eyes, and he’s thankful he doesn’t have to use his vocals for work for the next few days, because he’s pretty sure they’re going to sound like shit.

“Yibo, I-” Xiao Zhan sucks in a breath as his dick goes impossibly deep, and Yibo chokes around it again. “On your face?”

Yibo nods. Xiao Zhan slides his dick in and out a few more times and then he’s coming, hot and white all over Yibo’s face.

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan swears, catching his breath. Yibo takes Xiao Zhan back into his mouth, milking him as much as he can before Xiao Zhan softens completely, sliding out of his mouth. “You’re a mess.”

Xiao Zhan grabs his phone again and takes a photo of Yibo covered in his cum. It’s in his eyelashes, on his cheeks, and dripping down his chin. Yibo makes a show of licking around his mouth, trying to catch as much of it as he can. “Help me out, ge.”

Xiao Zhan laughs at his efforts, and swipes a hand across Yibo’s face, covering it. Yibo opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, and Xiao Zhan lets him lick it off eagerly.

“You’re unreal.”

“Can’t waste a drop of Zhan-ge’s cum,” Yibo says, smirking. “It’s full of nutrients.”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops, speechless, and he whacks at Yibo’s shoulder while Yibo cackles. He then unties Yibo’s wrists and massages life back into them, placing a light kiss on each. “Was that okay?”

“More than okay.” Yibo draws Xiao Zhan into a kiss and Xiao Zhan laughs into it, tasting himself on Yibo’s lips and tongue. “I love it when Zhan-ge loses his perfectly put together composure.”

“Shut it, brat,” Xiao Zhan says, no bite to it. He brings his hands to Yibo’s jaw and lightly rubs circles into it as Yibo moves it around. He then kisses along Yibo’s jawline, comes to a stop at his ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth. “Wanna know what’s next?”

“Hopefully me coming,” Yibo says, pulling back when Xiao Zhan hums in his ear.

“Maybe,” Xiao Zhan says with a grin, “maybe not.”

He then gets up and rummages in Yibo’s drawer, bringing out a box. Yibo’s eyes widen. This could go a few ways, so he puts on his best pout. “Zhan-ge, wasn’t I good?”

Xiao Zhan grabs his chin and kisses the pout off him, licking his way into Yibo’s mouth to shut him up. He pulls him into his lap, and slides his palms down his back. Yibo moans into Xiao Zhan’s mouth when hands land on his ass, blunt fingernails digging into his skin.

He’s been hard for way too long and he rocks against Xiao Zhan, moaning into his mouth - until Xiao Zhan is pulling away. He almost complains - but then he hears the quiet sound of a bottle cap flicking open. He has no time to be smug for his victory, however, as he’s soon gasping as cold fingers press against his hole. Xiao Zhan circles his rim slowly, watching Yibo.

“Zhan-ge.” Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan in, hand on the nape of his neck.

“Hm?” 

“Gege, please.”

Xiao Zhan slowly slides one finger in as Yibo pants against his mouth.

“More, I can take it,” Yibo says, impatient, and then he’s throwing his head back, giving Xiao Zhan full access to his neck. He’s rutting against Xiao Zhan, cock rubbing against him as Xiao Zhan trails kisses down the expanse of his neck, each one wetter than the last. He covers his mouth as Xiao Zhan slides in another finger and twists them, but Xiao Zhan pulls his hand away, kissing his palm. Yibo _melts,_ as he often does with Xiao Zhan. 

“Let me hear you, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, pulling his fingers out and pushing them straight back in. Yibo moves against him even faster, unable to hold back his moans as Xiao Zhan drags his fingers in and out. Xiao Zhan hasn’t even touched his dick and yet it’s the third finger and Xiao Zhan’s mouth against his that pushes him over the edge, a mess in Xiao Zhan’s arms. Yibo shoots cum all over Xiao Zhan’s torso, collapsing against him, breaths heavy. “Wow. Wasn’t expecting that to happen.”

“Shut up,” Yibo mumbles into Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Kept me waiting too long.”

Xiao Zhan pats his head, threads his fingers through his hair. “It was hot.”

Yibo smiles and starts to get up, letting out a whimper as Xiao Zhan’s fingers slide out. Xiao Zhan pulls him back down before he can leave the bed. “Where are you off to?”

Yibo stares at Xiao Zhan for a moment, confused. “To get a towel so we can clean up?”

“I’ll do that.” Xiao Zhan kisses him once and gets up. Yibo bites his lip as he sees his own cum sliding down Xiao Zhan’s skin.

“Fucking hot,” he says, and Xiao Zhan laughs as he walks into Yibo’s bathroom. When he reappears, he’s clean and holding a wet towel in his hand. Still fucking hot.

“You know we’re not done, yeah?” Xiao Zhan says as he sits down on the bed again, wiping Yibo’s face.

“Obviously. Gotta wait for Zhan-ge to recover though.” Yibo pats Xiao Zhan’s dick as he says so. 

Xiao Zhan wacks him on the shoulder. “We can’t all have Wang Laoshi’s youthful energy.”

Yibo holds his arms up in defence. “You said it, not me!”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes with a smile. “Anyway, aren’t you the priority?” He drags a hand down Yibo's body and wraps a loose hand around his soft cock. 

"Fuck off." Yibo is _way_ too sensitive for this. Xiao Zhan laughs but drags his hand slowly up, and Yibo's cock twitches in his hold.

"Ah, youth." Xiao Zhan says, taking his hand off Yibo. "On your hands and knees."

Yibo just stares at him, feeling slightly caught off guard. 

"Yibo," is all Xiao Zhan has to say for Yibo to quickly move, turning around so his ass is facing Xiao Zhan. "Good boy." 

The position makes goosebumps appear on Yibo’s skin, feeling completely exposed. But it’s not a bad feeling, considering who he’s exposed to. Xiao Zhan's warm hands find his hips, grounding him. He runs his hands down over Yibo’s ass and down to his open thighs, lightly squeezing them. Yibo feels hot breath against his skin before Xiao Zhan presses kisses into his legs, making his way back up. He lets out a small yelp when Xiao Zhan nips at the inside of his thigh and feels Xiao Zhan smile against his skin when he kisses it after.

Then Xiao Zhan’s hands are on his ass again, spreading his cheeks so his hole is exposed. Yibo shivers as Xiao Zhan blows hot air against it, and his arms almost give out when he feels Xiao Zhan’s tongue flatten against him. He starts off slow, licking like he’s savouring it. Yibo would complain, but he’s still pretty sensitive so it works - for now. Xiao Zhan brings a hand to his balls, squeezing them as his teeth lightly scrape along Yibo’s asscheek. Yibo drops to his elbows, raising his ass higher as he pants into the pillow.

“You okay?” Xiao Zhan asks, suddenly laughing as his hand touches Yibo’s dick. “You’re practically already hard.” 

Yibo groans. “Stop teasing me.”

Xiao Zhan smiles but shuts up, stroking Yibo to hardness slowly as he kisses his entrance. Then he’s spreading Yibo with both hands again and pointing his tongue, lightly dipping in. Yibo uses the pillow to suppress his moans, biting down on it as his thighs shake. Xiao Zhan pulls away again, and Yibo chokes on a moan when a hand lands against his ass cheek. It’s not hard enough to really hurt, just enough to leave a tingling sensation.

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan swears, fondling Yibo’s ass. “Too hot.”

“Do it again,” Yibo manages to say, chest rising and falling rapidly. Xiao Zhan obliges, slapping both cheeks a few times, some harder than the other. He caresses the skin after each one, and when he’s finished he places kisses everywhere. Yibo’s ass stings, but his cock is fully hard again and he feels suspiciously like he could come again soon. 

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo calls when Xiao Zhan is lapping at his entrance. “Are you hard again yet?”

Xiao Zhan stops, humming. Then Yibo feels his half-hard cock slap against his ass. God, he wants it in him. He comes up to his hands again and looks behind him, and sees Xiao Zhan with his cock in his hand. Xiao Zhan comes to hover over him, kissing up Yibo’s vertebrate. He then catches Yibo’s mouth in a kiss and presses his dick between Yibo’s ass cheeks. He doesn’t put it in, but rubs it up and down Yibo’s hole, bringing it to full hardness.

“Zhan-ge, please,” Yibo pants, pushing his ass back against him, arching his back.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan puts the tip slightly in, but pulls back out. “Please put your cock in me.”

Xiao Zhan grabs the bottle of lube, lathering his cock in it. He slides half his cock in, and then takes it back out, making Yibo swear. But before he can say anything again, Xiao Zhan pushes all the way in, filling him. Yibo lets out a high pitched moan, clenching around Xiao Zhan, and then stills.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, breathless and a little mortified. There’s cum all over his bedsheet. He lets out a cry at the feeling of Xiao Zhan still moving slowly inside him. “Wait. Stop.”

Xiao Zhan stills. “...Did you just…” 

“Yes.”

“Wow. That’s new,” Xiao Zhan says, starting to pull out.

Yibo winces and reaches behind him to stop Xiao Zhan. “Don’t. Keep it in.”

“Oh?”

“Let me keep your cock warm, gege,” Yibo says, feeling Xiao Zhan’s cock twitch inside him. “Didn’t you say you wanted to set a new record?”

“Like I’d go back on my word.” Xiao Zhan kisses Yibo’s shoulder, but pulls out anyway, making Yibo whimper at the loss. “On your back.”

Yibo does as he’s told, making himself comfortable against the pillows while Xiao Zhan takes something out of the box he got out earlier. He also spots the baby pink choker Yibo left on the side and picks that up too.

“Almost forgot about that,” Yibo says, sitting up and letting Xiao Zhan put it around his neck. Xiao Zhan pushes him back down, and Yibo relaxes into the feeling of Xiao Zhan on him, his hands and mouth mapping out his body. Xiao Zhan grazes his teeth over Yibo’s nipple, making Yibo’s hips jolt up. Xiao Zhan laughs against him and pushes his hips back down as he continues to make his way downwards, taking his time.

“You’ve been so good, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, between kisses on Yibo’s fluttering tummy. He moves to Yibo’s hip bone, nipping at the skin there. “Just a little bit more, okay?”

Yibo nods, biting his lip as Xiao Zhan’s face gets dangerously close to his dick. He looks up at Yibo as he takes him in his hand, giving him a few loose strokes. Yibo feels a weird mix of arousal and oversensitivity, and he almost chokes when Xiao Zhan gives a lick to the head. Then Yibo feels something around himself, and he looks down to see Xiao Zhan sliding a cockring on him. 

“All done,” Xiao Zhan says, looking awfully satisfied as he presses a kiss to Yibo’s dick. “Maybe you’ll last longer this time.”

“Shut up,” Yibo mumbles with a pout and Xiao Zhan grins. He moves to sit against the pillows next to Yibo, patting his lap.

“Come keep me warm, then.”

Yibo bites his lip as he wraps a hand around Xiao Zhan’s cock, positioning himself above it and pulling one ass cheek to the side. He sucks in a breath as he sinks down on it, and Xiao Zhan runs a hand down his back soothingly. “You’re doing so well. Can’t wait to fuck you properly.”

Yibo wraps his legs around Xiao Zhan’s back and lets out a whine at the thought, burying his face in Xiao Zhan’s neck. It feels a little hard to breathe properly when he’s so _full_. But Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around him, holding him steady.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo murmurs into Xiao Zhan’s neck, and Xiao Zhan hums in response. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Xiao Zhan hums again and Yibo lifts his head to look at him. “Depends on what _you’re_ doing.” Yibo’s tummy does a little flip and he accidentally clenches around Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan lets out a quiet moan and holds Yibo tighter, making Yibo’s dick push against him. 

Yibo just about holds in a moan, feigning innocence. “You don’t have a flight to catch or something?”

“Not until the evening.”

“You’re all mine, then,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan pushes his hips up enough to have Yibo unable to hold back.

“That’s the plan,” Xiao Zhan says, amusement in his eyes. “You did say you think about not being able to walk.”

“Always,” Yibo says, fingers dancing up Xiao Zhan’s chest. “Or…”

“You could fuck me,” Xiao Zhan finishes for him, pressed close to his ear. “As long as you don’t come in me straight away.”

“Hey!” Yibo protests, pulling back from Xiao Zhan. He clenches around him, and smirks as Xiao Zhan lets out a loud moan. But then Xiao Zhan shifts and Yibo moans even louder than him.

“I wouldn’t even mind, actually,” Xiao Zhan decides. “It would be kind of hot.”

“Not sure why you seem to find me coming quickly attractive.”

“I told you, it’s ego-boosting,” Xiao Zhan says with a laugh, “plus, you’re you. Everything you do is kind of hot.”

Talk about ego-boosting. Yibo kisses him then, pressing as close to him as he can. He pulls at Xiao Zhan’s lower lip with his teeth; feels a hand wrap around his cock.

“Love you,” he says between kisses, gasping against Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

“Love you too,” Xiao Zhan replies, pulling away slightly as he looks down. Yibo’s fully hard in his hand now, and Xiao Zhan strokes him slowly as his forehead pushes against Yibo’s. 

Yibo pushes his feet against the headboard, hands braced on Xiao Zhan’s shoulders as he slowly lifts himself up to the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock. He slides all the back down onto it with a moan, and Xiao Zhan’s hands find his ass, helping him move. Yibo’s legs tremble as he lifts up and down, but he’s soon bouncing on Xiao Zhan’s cock, Xiao Zhan’s thrusts meeting him halfway. 

“Baby, you take my cock so well,” Xiao Zhan says at some point, and Yibo sinks his teeth into Xiao Zhan’s shoulder to stop himself from moaning too loudly, kissing the skin after as Xiao Zhan groans. Xiao Zhan tucks a finger under Yibo’s choker and pulls him in for a kiss, doing his best to swallow all of Yibo’s moans and pants.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo moans after a while, legs aching and senses going into overload.

“Tired?” Xiao Zhan asks, reading his mind. Yibo nods and Xiao Zhan repositions them, lowering Yibo onto his back. “Hold onto your legs for me?”

Yibo obliges, pulling his legs up towards him, practically folded in half. Xiao Zhan looks at him, amazed, and Yibo manages a smirk. 

It’s this position that really pushes Yibo to his limit, choking on a high pitched moan when Xiao Zhan enters him from a new angle. He’s not sure if it’s because of the over-stimulation, but this position also makes Xiao Zhan feel somehow bigger. He feels tears prick at his eyes, and he barely registers himself begging Xiao Zhan to go faster. Xiao Zhan’s hands replace his own on his legs, and Yibo uses that opportunity to pull Xiao Zhan in by his neck.

“Yibo, baby,” Yibo hears Xiao Zhan say, and then he feels Xiao Zhan press kisses all over his face; feels him lick tears off his cheeks. He’s so hard it hurts, but thankfully Xiao Zhan finally has mercy and wraps a hand around his dick. Xiao Zhan looks so good like this, concentration on his face as he presses Yibo down.

Xiao Zhan thrusts a few more times, and then he’s sliding the cockring off Yibo, pumping him so quickly Yibo feels faint. Xiao Zhan stills, and it’s the feeling of Xiao Zhan’s cum filling him that sends Yibo over the edge, clenching around Xiao Zhan as he comes all over his hand with a cry. 

“Wow,” Xiao Zhan says, wiping another tear from Yibo’s eye as he presses a kiss on his mouth. “You okay?”

Yibo nods, feeling a little too weak to do anything else. Xiao Zhan brushes his hair out of his face, strands sticking to him with his sweat.

"You did so well," Xiao Zhan says, leaning down to kiss him. 

Yibo gasps a little when Xiao Zhan pulls out of him, cum dribbling down his crack. He watches with half-closed eyes as Xiao Zhan gets up, no doubt walking to the bathroom.

“I’d suggest having another shower, but somehow I’m not sure your legs could take it,” Xiao Zhan says as he wipes Yibo down for the second time that night.

Yibo throws an arm out, meaning to whack him but it doesn’t really work, and he’s too tired to care. “My sheets have cum on them and I do not even care.”

Xiao Zhan laughs, wiping the spot Yibo is referring to. Once he’s cleaned everything up, he drags Yibo into the bathroom, even putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush for him. Yibo beats him to the bed when they're done, and he smiles as he watches Xiao Zhan walk back into his room, mugs from the kitchen in his hands. Really, Yibo isn't sure anything makes him happier than Xiao Zhan in his home, using his things.

Xiao Zhan slides in next to Yibo, handing him some warm water. "For your throat," he says, running a hand through Yibo's hair. Yibo nods, takes a few sips and then puts it on the side. "Do you need anything else?" Xiao Zhan asks.

"Just you," Yibo says, curling up next to him. And he means it. Xiao Zhan pulls him close and lets Yibo throw a leg over him, the way he feels most safe. "We broke the record."

“Think we could do it again?” Xiao Zhan asks, amusement clear in his voice.

“Maybe,” Yibo says, eyes closed and very ready for sleep. “Just not tomorrow.”

Xiao Zhan doesn’t reply to that and just kisses his forehead. Yibo falls asleep with a smile on his face, feeling loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my hand-holders because god knows how I would have finished this without you. Thanks to mods for the extension too!!  
> To my recipient, I hope I wrecked Yibo enough for you!!!!! I really liked all your prompts but this one spoke to me the most 💗


End file.
